


Just Like Heaven

by becausehiships



Category: Glee, Klelliot
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becausehiships/pseuds/becausehiships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CheshireTears prompted a Klaine+Elliot threesome.  Sorry, not sorry.  <br/>Song is Sara Bareilles: Cassiopeia.</p>
<p>Warnings: Bottom!Blaine, spoilers up to 5x09.  Uh, smuttiest smut you ever did see.  Blaine and Kurt with someone other than each other in explicit detail.<br/>~4,200K</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Heaven

**CheshireTears prompted a Klaine+Elliot threesome.  Sorry, not sorry.**   
**Song is Sara Bareilles: Cassiopeia.**

**Warnings: Bottom!Blaine, spoilers up to 5x09.  Uh, smuttiest smut you ever did see.  Blaine and Kurt with someone other than each other in explicit detail.**   
**~4,200K**

_Come on, come on, collide_   
_Break me to pieces_   
_I think you’re just like heaven – Sara Bareilles_

“I can’t believe you’re here!”  Kurt takes his hand and tangles their fingers together.  

“JetBlue voucher.  I had to use the cancelled flight from that disastrous week with the puppets before next weekend.”  He kisses Kurt again and smiles against his lips.  “And besides, I missed you.”

“Me too.  Come on, you can meet Elliot!”  Kurt leads him to the living room.  “Elliot?”

 “Nice Facebook photo by the way.  Although, when I said keep your enemies closer… maybe not that close, Kurt?”

Before Kurt has the opportunity to answer, Elliot comes back from the kitchen.  He’s balancing two Diet Cokes underneath a plate of tiny triangles of bread.  “Who is this?”

Kurt straightens his back and preens, clearly proud to show Blaine off a bit.  “Elliot Gilbert, meet my fiancé, Blaine Anderson.  Blaine, Elliot.  Blaine surprised me for the weekend!”

“Ah!  This is Blaine!  You never said he was a fucking Greek god, Kurt.  _Damn_.”

“Yeah, well.”  Kurt smiles and watches Blaine’s blush.  “Adorable, too.  Somehow, he’s both at the same time.”  Kurt stares into space and ponders.  “Mmmm.”

Blaine gives Kurt a pointed look as he steps toward Kurt’s new friend, like he’s teleporting a simple demand to _stop_ and holds out his hand.  “It’s great to meet you, Starkid.  I’ve heard so much about you.”

Elliot smiles and shakes Blaine’s hand.  “It’s um, _Starchild_.  Call me Elliot though, at least when I’m not all glammed up.”

“Right.”  Blaine nods.  “So what were you guys doing before I showed up?”

“I was just in the middle of apologizing for… keeping my enemies closer.  Turns out, Elliot and I are on the same page when it comes to Pamela Lansbury!”

“And apparently when it comes to smoking hot fiancés.”  Elliot openly scans Blaine’s body with his eyes and grins.  

“I, uhhh.  Oh, are you engaged, too?”

“No, definitely not.  _You_ are the smoking hot fiancé I am referring to.”

Blaine blinks and turns to Kurt.  “He reminds me of Sebastian.”

“Okay!”  Kurt interrupts. “What do you want to do, B?  Let’s go and see if we could get a head start on things you’ll need once you move, and we can stop at Brooks Brothers on the way home.  They have the new spring line out and there are a few bowties that you need.  Then maybe date night?  Dinner, movie, other stuff?”  Kurt turns to him and fixes Blaine’s collar.

“Yeah, I should go anyway.  I have some errands to run myself.”  Elliot chimes in.

Blaine smiles at Elliot and turns to Kurt.  “Okay, I’ll be ready to go in a minute.”

Kurt smiles and slaps Blaine’s ass as he turns again, this time to disappear into the bathroom with his toiletries.  

Elliot gathers his stuff and heads toward the front door.  “Dani and I are headed out to Marie Crisis tomorrow night.  Will you and Blaine come with?”

“That’s not really our scene.”  Kurt looks toward the bathroom.  “Thank you for the invite, though.”

“Kurt.  It’s exactly your scene.  Come on!  Show Blaine a good time!”

“What’s Marie Crisis?”  Blaine joins them at the door, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. 

Kurt looks at Blaine and rolls his eyes.  “A Broadway hangout with an open mic and a piano completely at anyone’s disposal.”  He mumbles; maybe Blaine won’t hear him.

Blaine laughs.  “Kurt.  That might actually _define_ us.  We have to go!”

Elliot raises an eyebrow.  “We’ll be there around nine.  See you tomorrow!”  He disappears.

Kurt looks back to Blaine and sighs.  He approaches, drapes his arms around Blaine’s neck, and kisses him with undeniable passion.  “Hi.”

“Hey.  I thought you wanted to go shopping.”

“Nope.  Santana is at rehearsal until very late.  Honestly, I don’t expect Rachel either, and this is my first Friday off in a very long time.”  He nips at Blaine’s lip.  “Let’s stay in.”

**xK &Bx**

The train is packed, all the Brooklynites commuting to the big city for a night out on the town.  Blaine’s ass is pushing up against Kurt’s cock and they can’t help but grind just a little for the sake of friction.  The past twenty-four hours have been a sour realization that they physically cannot fuck over and over again, if only for the health of their lower regions.  

Blaine leans back further into Kurt’s body and they sway together to the rhythm of the subway’s twists and turns into Manhattan.

“I love you, honey.  So happy you’re here.  Soon, we can have this every day.”  Kurt’s lips linger over Blaine’s temple and he presses a chaste kiss as the train comes to a stop and they shift to exit onto the platform.

They walk hand-in-hand up Sixth Avenue, enjoying the stroll with each other.  Kurt catches Blaine up with the most recent drama between Santana and Rachel, and while Blaine understands why Rachel may be upset, he sides with Santana for wanting to make a career for herself in the first place.  That’s why people move to New York.  Kurt agrees, but swears Blaine to secrecy of the conclusion.

When they get to Marie Crisis, Kurt immediately spots Elliot by the bar but Dani is nowhere to be found.  He leads Blaine over and pats Elliot on the back by way of announcement.  

“Hey, El.  Where’s Dani?”

Elliot changes direction and pushes the small of his back up against the lip of the bar and Kurt feels Blaine tense next to him, pointedly looking away and gulping.  Kurt watches his blush rise and then turns back to Elliot and that’s when it hits him.

Blaine is attracted to Elliot.

Kurt’s mouth takes the shape of an evil grin and he looks between his fiancé and friend, nodding in approval.  He knows that Blaine will never ever cheat on him again, especially after last year, but that’s no reason why they can’t have some fun tonight or whenever it feels necessary.  Besides, Elliot is in a full Starchild get-up and that clearly has everyone’s panties in a bunch.  If he’s being honest, even Kurt finds the need to adjust himself once or twice looking at the guyliner and sinfully tight leather pants.  

He’s always thought of Elliot as alluring but he never acted on it and he’s been ready to spice up his sex life with Blaine for a while now.  He watches them agree on an appropriate duet and as they truly begin to hit it off, Kurt schemes an honest plan to fool around with both of them at the same time.  He just needs to convince Blaine it’s not cheating if he’s there with him.

When their names are called, Blaine hands Kurt his half-sipped drink and kisses him hard and quick on the lips.  He hops over the piano and sits, fingers fluttering over the keys to get into the moment.  His eyes meet Kurt’s and he smiles as he adjusts the microphone to sit comfortably in front of his lips. 

“Hi everybody.  My name is Blaine Anderson and this is my friend… um, _Starchild_.  We’re going to sing a remix of _I’ll Cover You_ for you tonight, because when in Rome, right? So, enjoy.”  He starts up on the piano again and seamlessly works into a less-produced, acoustic version that resembles the reprise more than the version where Angel and Collins are both happy and together and alive.  

Blaine and Elliot’s voices blend flawlessly and Kurt is entranced by the passion of each note beautifully escaping their mouths.  The words are blurred more than the sounds they’re capable of making and Kurt slips in and out of the spell they both have wrapped around the audience.  The crowd erupts at the end of their performance and Blaine makes his way back to Kurt, kissing him again as hard as he did five minutes ago.

“I need to talk to you.  Outside.”  Kurt looks into Blaine’s eyes to demonstrate that it’s a serious conversation and almost feels bad when all the color drains out of Blaine’s face.  He grabs his hand and leads him outside.  

“What am I going to do with you?”  Kurt captures Blaine’s mouth and sucks on his tongue.  After he realizes what’s up (and there are a few things that are up) Blaine kisses him back and pulls away.

“Kurt?”

“I was going to suggest we do this with someone we don’t know, but there’s always a risk in that and I really don’t want... to taint it with disease.  And I’ve been thinking about it for a while, so don’t think this came out of nowhere.”

“Baby?  What are you talking about?”

“I… _wanttohaveathreesome_.”

Blaine raises both of his eyebrows nearly to his hairline.  “Umm…”

“With Elliot.”

“Oh my _God_ , Kurt.”  Blaine laughs then swallows and looks at him.  “You’re actually serious.”

“Oh, come on, B!  I saw how you looked at him tonight.  I know you want him, and that’s okay!  He’s hot; you’re hot… I, umm… want him to fuck you.”

“Oh my God.”

Kurt steps further into Blaine’s space and palms his rapidly growing cock.  “I know you want to.  Please?”

“I swore to you that I’d never –” Blaine sighs in turmoil.  “Kurt, I signed a _contract_.  I intend to keep my promise.”

“It’s not cheating if I’m asking you to do it.  I know you love me, but shouldn’t we, I don’t know.  Keep things interesting?”

Blaine’s eyes look like they’re going to bulge out of his head.  “Are you bored with me?”

“No!  Honey.  No, I just thought we’d have some crazy experience we wouldn’t normally do with someone you are clearly attracted to.  We still… you’re amazing; you’re everything I need.  But don’t you _want_ something more every so often?”

“I’m entirely too sober for this.”

“Is that a yes?”

“You promise it’s not cheating and that we won’t be weird afterwards?”

“Yeah…”

“Then yes.  Let’s go fuck Starkid’s brains out.”

Kurt claps and squeals.  “Oh my God!  I love you!  Let’s get my gorgeous, under-aged fiancé another drink and get this party started!”

**xK &Bx**

“So how does this work?”

“I’m not sure, Blaine.  I’ve never had a threesome before.”  Kurt laughs at Blaine’s clearly terrified face and bops him on the nose.  He struggles to yank his arm back from Blaine, who’s hugging it to cut off circulation.  “At least we have each other, right?”  He takes his coat off and drapes it across a chair at the kitchen table.  “Hey, Elliot?  You sure you’re okay with this?”

“Oh, yeah!  Definitely.  Are you guys okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.  We’re good.”  Kurt rubs Blaine’s back and peels his jacket off, laying it on top of Kurt’s.

“Baby, do you have condoms?”  Blaine’s voice is shaky and nervous.  This is supposed to be something that everyone enjoys and Blaine’s nerves are making Kurt uneasy.

“Uhhh… I do not.  You know, we don’t have to do this if you don’t feel comfortable.”  Kurt tilts his head and looks at Blaine.

Blaine shakes his head no.  “I’m fine.”

“I have a few.”  

The boys turn to see a now shirtless Elliot waving a strip of three condoms between two fingers like a Polaroid picture.

“His tattoos.”  Blaine takes a deep breath and looks at Kurt who’s watching him intently.  “Oh my God, Kurt.  I mean, you’re obviously the most gorgeous man I’ve ever laid eyes on, but he’s seriously good-looking.  Do you see it?”

“Okay.  Blaine?  You’re acting like a virgin.”  Kurt laughs and kisses him.  “Reign it in and let’s fuck like I know you can.”

“Okay.”  Blaine nods and drags his feet, approaching Elliot.  “Hey, um.  Thanks for singing with me.  You’re really… your voice is incredible.”

Kurt follows in Blaine’s footsteps and peels his own shirt off, dropping it in the path between the kitchen and the living room.  

“Anytime.  You’re pretty amazing yourself, little stud.”  Elliot clearly makes a point to moisten his lips.  He looks over Blaine’s shoulder at Kurt, standing directly behind Blaine with hands folded over his chest and a sly smile on his mouth.  When Kurt nods, Elliot steps closer to Blaine and tugs at his shirt.  “Have you ever been with anyone besides Kurt?”

“Um, yeah.  Only oral though.  It was a huge mistake and I almost lost him because of it.”  Blaine bites his bottom lip and lifts his arms, silently allowing Elliot to strip him.

“Are you saying that you cheated?  Is that why it was a mistake?”

“Yeah.  Yeah, I cheated.”

Kurt comes around so Blaine can see him and looks into his eyes, although he is obviously talking to Elliot.  “I’ve forgiven him, even if he can’t seem to forgive himself.”  Kurt descends to his knees and unbuttons Blaine’s pants.  

Blaine throws his head back, affected by just the rustle of Kurt’s fingertips against his lower belly.  “Don’t tease, Kurt.”

Kurt unzips and forces Blaine’s tight pants to fall to his ankles.  He looks up at Elliot and shrugs.  As Elliot captures Blaine’s lips, Kurt’s hands push Blaine’s underwear down to join his pants and he takes Blaine into his mouth, intent on giving Blaine the blowjob of his life.  One hand latches on tightly around the base of Blaine’s cock so he doesn’t come yet and the other palms directly underneath his belly button.  He sucks and laps his tongue in a way that matters and it has Blaine gasping and moaning into Elliot’s mouth.  Kurt sucks hard at the tip in an effort to drive Blaine crazy and releases with a lewd pop.  He licks at the pre-come with his eyes up on Blaine’s reaction and smiles into his cock when Blaine whines.  

Elliot breaks the kiss and smiles down at Kurt.  “Who’s doing what?”

“I want to see Blaine’s face when you impale him.  Doggy style, I think.”  Kurt lifts himself back to his feet.

“Holy shit, Kurt.  He’s just your little fuck toy, isn’t he?”

“Just think, I get forever with him.”

“I’m right here, you guys.  Can _someone_ just fuck me?  Please?”

“Yes!  Yes, of course.  Let’s go to my room.”  Kurt gathers the clothes thrown about, piling them on a chair in the kitchen, and bites his lip at the view of Blaine shamelessly naked standing in the middle of the loft, painfully hard, with Elliot clearly objectifying him with his eyes.  Clothed from the waist down, Kurt stares at his own pants still on and buttoned.  He strips down so he’s completely nude, if only to keep Blaine comfortable in front of a stranger.  “Baby?”  He holds out a hand to Blaine and tilts his head.  

“Yeah.”  Blaine takes Kurt’s hand and reaches out to Elliot.  Elliot strips carefully, seemingly self-conscious of a wiggle out of his insanely tight leather pants. He walks and intertwines his fingers with Blaine’s other hand.  Kurt giggles and leads the way to his bedroom, partitioned off by only a thin, sort-of-see-through curtain.  At the very least, the shadow will be especially visible if Santana or Rachel decide to come home in the middle of this rendezvous.  Kurt tries not to think about it as Blaine pushes the covers down to the space below the foot of the bed and positions himself on his hands and knees.  His eyes darken as he makes eye contact with Kurt and says, “Elliot?”

“I’m here.  We’re all sure we want to do this, right?”  Elliot climbs up behind Blaine and palms the small of his back.

“I’m sure.”  Blaine looks at Kurt for confirmation that he’s still okay and nods.

“I’m sure.”  Kurt smiles at Elliot then Blaine and approaches the side of the bed closest to Blaine’s face.  “Care to get me off while you’re being fucked, baby?”

Blaine responds as Kurt assumes he would; he opens his mouth as wide as possible, shifting his eyes up to look at Kurt.  Kurt can see Elliot lubing his fingers and although it’s the wrong angle to watch every move, he can tell when Elliot’s fingers are in Blaine’s ass by the intrusion-related gasp Blaine breathes in.

“Oh God, Blaine.  You are so pretty with someone else’s fingers inside of you.”  Kurt watches as Blaine’s body is pushed a few inches toward him with every insert and then sinks back to chase Elliot’s fingers when he pulls out.  Kurt thrusts his cock roughly into Blaine’s face, pushing inside with all his might.  “You _are_ my little fuck toy, aren’t you, B?”  Blaine nods as best he can with a dick in his mouth and a stranger’s fingers plugging the other end.  “Suck, gorgeous.”  He stares at the stretch of Blaine’s lips and Blaine’s eyes rolling to the back of his head as his mouth gets crudely fucked as though it’s the only time that matters. 

Kurt enjoys the blissful moment of Blaine’s legendary licking, slurping, sucking skills and nearly loses it when he moans around his erection.  Kurt snaps his neck as he watches Elliot thrust suddenly into Blaine’s ass ruthlessly, bottoming out and kneeling statue-still.  

Elliot lifts his gaze from Blaine’s bubble butt (Kurt knows he was staring; he’s been in that position before and it simply looks delicious from that angle where Elliot is now) and locks eyes with Kurt.  Blaine does all the work by dangling his body and filling one hole then the other.  It is perfectly crowded everywhere as he teeters back and forth in a fluid sway from Kurt to Elliot then back to Kurt again, and by God someone kill him if that’s not the hottest thing Kurt has ever seen.

Blaine pulls off of Kurt after a few more thrusts and drops the support of his arms on the bed, tangling his own hands in his hair as he releases the support holding his head and rests it against the mattress in front of Kurt, whining all the while clearly from the torturous expand and throb of his asshole.

“Oh, Jesus fuck, Elliot.  Go faster.  Harder!” Blaine’s breath comes out shaky as he is pleasured for not the last time tonight if Kurt has anything to do with it.  He watches intently as Elliot exits almost completely and slams back in relentlessly over and over again, as Blaine’s breath is lost in the land of the living, as his own cock becomes even harder than he could ever control.  

“Fuck!”  Blaine lifts his head to find Kurt at exactly the same second as another one of Elliot’s crashes into his ass, positively splitting him open.  Blaine screams at the top of his lungs as Elliot finally gets the angle right and they’re skin-to-skin with a crude clap, wiggle, slam that leaves Kurt sure Blaine is jelly on the inside.

Kurt cups Blaine’s screwed-up face and kisses him on the mouth but pulls away when it seems like it’s too much for Blaine’s emotions.  “I love you so much, B.  You are… everything.”  Kurt opts to at least pet his hair; it’s the only way he too could get in on the touch.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.”  Elliot appears to have found a decent rhythm that works for Blaine.  The repetitive slam in, pull out putter is forcing Blaine to let loose and not give a shit, and even if it’s for a couple of minutes, Kurt’s done his job to loosen him up a bit.  Although it was a surprise of a weekend spent with his one and only, Kurt wants Blaine to relax and stop thinking about graduation and Nationals and Lima and just _be_.

“My… fiancé… lives eight-hundred… oh my God, eight-hundred miles… fuck, Kurt… Jesus, miles away.” Blaine squeezes his eyes tight and appears to be enjoying every second.  “Come on, El.  I know… you can go deeper than that, come on...” Blaine spreads his legs wider and meets Elliot half way.  

To watch Blaine pant for and encourage a complete stranger does something to Kurt.  The possessive, jealous freak in Kurt is behaving himself for once in its life and he actually, thoroughly, truly appreciates the sight of the love of his life being taken like a whore by his bandmate.  This is a person he found from an ad in the Village Voice for a _band_ and now here they are, in the midst of the hottest sex Kurt has ever been a part of in his entire life, even if he’s not doing much right now.

“Come inside me, Elliot.  How close are you?”  Blaine lifts his head and smiles at Kurt.  He bites his lip and reaches up to lay his hand over Kurt’s, tangled in his hair.  

“Do you know what you do to me, baby?” Kurt smiles and sits on the floor next to the mattress, kissing Blaine square on the mouth, letting him breathe hot air into his lungs, like Kurt is unconscious pulled up on shore and Blaine is his lifeguard saving his life.

“So close.  Oh my –” Elliot stills, coming apart at the seams as he lets go inside of Blaine.  He groans and collapses on top of Blaine’s back, breathing heavy and returning to reality.  Elliot kisses the back of Blaine’s hair and rolls next to him.

“Don’t come yet, B.  We’ll come together.”  He gets up and trails his fingertips from Blaine’s neck all the way down his spine and down his crack.  “Turn over, honey.  Let me fuck you.”

“Oh, God Kurt.  Take me, baby.”  Blaine flips so he’s on his back, throwing his ankles to lock around Kurt’s neck as he positions himself perfectly to line up with Blaine’s stretched hole.  

“You good?”

Blaine nods.  “Are you fucking kidding me right now?  Fuck me, make me yours!”

“Mine.”  Kurt inserts himself, bottoming out to revel in Blaine’s body.  He bends himself to suffocate Blaine beneath him, as Elliot seems to wake up in response to Blaine’s moan.  Kurt lifts himself up again and concentrates on the angle; Elliot hovers over Blaine, swiftly taking his cock into his mouth.  

Kurt moans, pulling out and thrusting back in like life depends on it.  He definitely channels his inner porn star tonight.

“Oh my fucking actual shit!  Kurt, harder!  Right there, shit!”  Blaine is wailing and whining without a care in the world; Kurt knows just how to flex himself to find the angle that blows Blaine’s mind.  They’ve had years to perfect this and he knows what they say – one cannot be considered a master at something until he’s had ten thousand hours of practice.  

Kurt watches the top of Elliot’s bobbing head as he devours Blaine and experiments by putting his hands in Elliot’s hair as he thrusts in and out of Blaine.  Kurt feels Blaine’s hands grasping at his wrists and it seems like they both let go at the very same second, unannounced but so satisfying nonetheless mainly because it’s together.  Elliot catches what he can and pulls away to let Kurt and Blaine have a moment to come down together.  Kurt falls on top of Blaine and kisses him sloppily, breath still heaving and bodies feeling spineless.  

“Kurt?”  Elliot’s shy, soft voice brings Kurt back to the _holy shit_ moment of letting his newest New York friend fuck and blow his fiancé.  He lifts his head expectedly.  

“Thanks for being my only gay friend in the city who’s never wanted to hook up with me.”  He grins and pushes himself down to make out with Kurt, swapping some of Blaine’s come which each lick of his teeth.  They kiss as drunken friends might for a few seconds but Elliot breaks it when Kurt starts laughing.  

Kurt positions himself behind Blaine’s body, spoons him and says,  “I love you, B…” through the most childish giggles.  He kisses a quick peck behind Blaine’s ear and nuzzles a bit.

“I love you.”  Blaine starts laughing, seemingly uncontrollably.  This causes Kurt to laugh harder and Elliot is left on the other side of the bed, naked, confused, and cowering into himself.

“What the hell is so funny?”

Kurt laughs some more and lifts his head to look at Elliot again.  “We just can’t believe we just did that.  We’re kind of… vanilla when it comes to sex and it escalated quickly from an innocent mention of possibility to lying here naked with you.”  At Elliot’s scoff, Kurt continues.  “No, you don’t understand.  Our sex life is…”

“Fabulous old married couple.  Vanilla ice cream, hold the sundae.”  Blaine finishes for him and smiles.

“Okay, no.  You two are like, the sex-godiest couple there could possibly be.  So I’m gonna go before I find an engagement ring on my finger, too.  Because if that’s what married couple sex is, no wonder you guys are totally fine with never having anyone else.”

Blaine turns around to check Elliot out as he throws himself off the bed.  “Elliot.”

“Where are my pants?”

“Kitchen.  Elliot.”

“What, Blaine?”

“Will you marry me?” 

Elliot’s eyes widen in horror but soon enough, they’re laughing all together as friends would.  He disappears and peeks back in, this time with his pants on.

“Hey.  You guys are okay?  Do you, um… need anything, Blaine?”

Kurt smiles.  “I think we’re good, El.  Thanks for being a good sport.”

“We’re cool?”

Kurt and Blaine nod.

“Cool.  See you at rehearsal, then.”

Kurt and Blaine fall asleep together in the midst of giggles and the recollection of Elliot’s face at Blaine’s faux proposal, exhausted and sated from a rather eventful night, if either of them have anything to say about it.  


End file.
